Drive Me Wild
by Starlynn Danielle
Summary: There was no way that Vega could be her mate. And she wasn’t an Omega. She wasn’t even a werewolf.
1. chapter 1

Jade had a problem, and her name was Victoria Vega.

The new girl had stormed into her life without so much as an apology and stolen her friends, her roles and to some extent her boyfriend.

But that wasn't the worst part.

That first day when Jade saw the fumbling awkwardness that was Victoria she'd had to stifle an indecent moan as her body flooded with arousal. All she felt was the need to _claim_ as she was sent spiraling into her first rut.

But that was impossible. Because Tori was human.

She'd done everything to try and prove that it wasn't so, that there was something more beneath that perfect princess exterior. She'd picked fights with her, searched her house, hugged her to get close enough to smell her (which made her want to grab the girl's hips and just _thrust_ ). She'd even gone so far as to sniff Trina for traces of musk, hoping that maybe she was a half-breed.

It was no use. Tori was absolutely, unquestionably, 100% human.

 _So how does she keep doing this to me?_

Her mother had explained to her that Alphas went into rut in response to their Omega mate's heat. It was an intense feeling, almost as intense as heat except that it didn't last while she was away from the Omega's pheromones.

But her freaking body must be confused. There was no way that _Vega_ could be her mate. And she wasn't an Omega. She wasn't even a werewolf.

That's how she found herself here, at a special doctor's office that catered to her very particular needs.

"So you need rut suppressants? I can give you an 'as needed' prescription so you can take them whenever."

The doctor was obviously not in the mood for her today. He had taken one whiff of her and sneered as his natural instinct to defend territory had kicked in.

It wasn't common for Alphas to visit the clinic. Usually Omegas came in for heat suppressants or to birth their pups. Werewolves delivering often half shifted to deal with the pain and were highly aggressive, both dangerous things when it came to the outside world.

"You don't understand. The girl that's triggering my rut constantly... she's human. There has to be something wrong with me."

That caught his attention.

"It's medically impossible for that to happen. She must be one of us."

"I checked everything. I smelled her whole family, checked her house for wolf's bane to see if she's stopping herself from turning. I even challenged her to see if her teeth would sharpen or something but there's just... nothing."

The doctor cupped his chin as he thought, territorial dispute temporarily forgotten.

"I've been a medical doctor for many years, and I've studied lycanthropy extensively. Even in this "mythical" world I am a man of science.

Normally I would never suggest this, but... There's a woman that lives down on Skid Row who has copies of all the old histories. There's a story that my grandfather used to tell me... it might be another dead end but I suggest you go see her."

Jade crossed her arms, somewhere between frustrated and relieved.

"So there's nothing wrong with me?"

"We'll see about that, but even if there is I don't have anything to help you."

Jade huffed, hopping off the examination table and landing solidly on her heavy combat boots.

"Do you want those rut suppressants?" he called after her.

"Keep your damn meds, jackass."


	2. The Floor and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

 **I hadn't originally planned for this to be a G!P story but WarBerserk's comment stuck with me and I ran with it. So, uh, warning if that's not your thing. Also, I'm super new at this so any and all advice that my fellow writers and readers can give would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks!**

Today was going to be a terrible day.

Jade could tell the moment she walked into Hollywood Arts and had to grasp at the stair rail for support. The whole hallway _reeked._ It smelled like _heat._

The alpha took a moment to collect herself, running a shaking hand through her hair and ordering her traitorous legs to stop feeling like jelly. She marched, chin up and stomping harder than usual to compensate for the loss of control. She was a goddamn _alpha._ This was her _territory._ And no one was going to get in her way.

All she saw was a blur of brown before she was bodily knocked over. The breath came whooshing out of her as her back collided with cold linoleum and her chest was pressed on by a soft torso. As she tried to suck in her next breathe she froze. _Oh no. Oh no no no..._ She opened her eyes and flinched. Of course it was Vega. Of course she was sitting up, straddling the alpha, and apologizing profusely while smelling like she wanted Jade to fuck her raw.

"...honestly didn't see you and I'm so sorry! It's all Trina's fault and I should get off you now but I'm scared to move because I can feel at least one pair of scissors and I really..."

" _Get. Off."_ Jade could hear herself growling and was faintly amused at the way Tori's eyes widened at the sound. Normally she'd try to conceal her more animal instincts but right now there was an uncomfortable pressure in her skirt and no way was Vega gonna find out about _that._

With a faint squeaking sound Tori skittered off of her, but not without grazing the rapidly swelling appendage in her skirt with her thigh.

 _Crap, crap! Think of something else! Anything else! Rex, Robbie, Sinjin!_

It was no use, Little Jade was here to stay.

With as much dignity as she could muster, the raven-haired vixen stood, adjusting her bag to hide her new bulge and with one last piercing glare to any onlookers she stomped off to her favorite haunt: the famed janitor's closet.

Satisfied that the door was locked and no one could see through the blacked out window Jade lifted her skirt and lowered her tights.

" _Fuck,"_ she whispered.

She'd known since middle school that she was capable of...this. But she'd never actually gone through the process. Unbidden, a memory overcame her.

"Sweetie, since you've presented as an Alpha I feel like there are some things I need to explain to you," her mother said with forced nonchalance over a lonely dinner one night.

Thirteen-year-old Jade rolled her eyes. "You already told me I'll be growing boobs and getting my period, what else could there possibly be?"

"Well... you see, honey, you'll be able to tell when Omegas go into...heat. And... you'll want to be with them. The way boys and girls make babies."

Jade scrunched up her nose, looking down at her spaghetti and suddenly finding it disgusting. "But I don't have... I don't have the boy parts. And all Omegas are girls."

Her mother was looking anywhere but at her, trying desperately to not feel as embarrassed as she did.

"That's the thing, Jadelyn. See, when your Omega mate comes along, the one that you'll want to be with forever, your body will respond to her heat with what's called a rut. It's not quite as strong, but it can be quite... powerful. And in an Alpha's rut it's possible to..." here she paused, gathering her courage. "It's possible to grow a penis. So that the female Alpha can conceive children with her chosen mate."

She had never turned so many colors in one conversation. First a deep red, then a sickly pale, and now a light shade of green.

"EW!!"

Jade shook herself out of her memory. No, Little Jade wasn't a surprise to her. But that did _not_ mean she welcomed its appearance.

Despite her trip down memory lane her new appendage stood proudly, flaunting its rather impressive size to its owner and aching for attention. She sighed. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

She stood with her back up against the wall, debating, but when it didn't show any signs of disappearing she resigned herself to awkwardly trying to 'jack off.'

Despite popular opinion (given her long term relationship with arguably the hottest guy in school) Jade was, in fact, a virgin. She'd only seen an actual dick _once_ and it was not an experience she was eager to repeat. And yet... here she was. But seeing it attached to herself was somewhat different. And maybe she was just conceited but hers was so _pretty._

 _It'd be even prettier with Tori's mouth on it._

Arousal twinged through her, much more sharply than it ever had before. "Okay. Alright. That's... Fuck, okay."

Dimly, she realized it was completely crazy for her to be talking to her own crotch. But she had been outside the realm of normal her whole life, it wasn't like she could stop now.

She wrapped her hand around it and almost choked on air. " _Shit,"_ she gasped. It felt so good, impossibly good, and she needed more. Her hand slid upwards, feeling how smooth and sensitive and hot it was. It felt like being burned alive in the best way.

She experimented for a moment, figuring out the pressure she liked. She was a virgin, yes, but not a prude and she'd had a _lot_ of practice in making herself feel good. She sighed as she settled into a rythym, squeezing

The image of that little goody two shoes on her knees wouldn't leave her. Jade could picture those eyes-so often cast sadly in her direction-looking up at her demurely, like an omega whose only desire was to please.

It was embarrassing how close she felt already, but she couldn't help the little grunts that were escaping her as her hips started to buck desperately into her hand, into that pretty face in her head. Too late she realized she didn't have a plan for when she finished, but by the time she thought of it a harsh cry was ripping from her throat and she was cumming all over the floor.

" _Shit."_ She stood for a moment, panting and taking stock of the mess she'd made. After a while she noticed her very unwelcome guest had shrunk enough to fit in her skirt and decided to just leave it. It was a janitor's closet, a janitor would clean it up.

After sorting herself out and regaining her composure she stormed back out into the hallway.

Before she'd even rounded the corner to get to class she heard a loud " _AGAIN??!!" from the closet._

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to visit Skid Row.


	3. SkidRow

_If I have to flash my scissors at another skeezy dude I swear I'm gonna-_

"Jadelyn West"

Jade stopped dead in her tracks, turning sharply to find a young woman leering at her from a dark doorway.

"How the _fuck_ do you know my name?" Jade snarled, already reaching for her scissors again. The woman was a wolf, no doubt, and a pretty powerful Alpha at that.

"I've been expecting you," she said with a sly smile. "I have the answers you seek."

Jade considered walking away. This lady was giving off some seriously creepy vibes with her white hair and knowing blue eyes and she was already on edge from her midnight prowl through the sketchier side of town. But she couldn't go on like this. Vega would be around pretty much every day of her life for the next two years and she would not be avoided. Jade sighed, sheathing her scissors.

"Alright then. Do I get to know the name of my murderer before we go in?"

The woman cocked her head and looked her over, as if deciding if Jade was worth the time. "You may call me, Lami."

With that, the woman turned on her heel and disappeared through the door that was suddenly open behind her.

"Oooookay then. Guess we're doing this." Jade sighed to herself before marching in with as much confidence as she could muster.

Inside turned out to be much nicer than she had assumed it would be.

"Coffee?" Lami called from a small kitchen area next to the door. "What am I saying, of course. Black with two sugars, right?" Jade tried to muster up the will to say no but couldn't quite manage it once the smell hit her nose. "Go ahead and sit at the table, this will be ready in a moment," Lami said cheerily. God, this woman was as perky as Vega when she wasn't being creepy as hell.

Once the coffee was served Lami became all business again. "You have a problem," she said seriously. Jade took a hearty swig of her coffee, relishing the way it burned slightly and thought of how to frame her strange circumstance. "I might have met my...mate," the word felt like acid coming from her lips, "but she's human. Completely human." As she finished speaking she reached for her coffee again only to find that Lami had gone as pale as any caramel colored person could. California tan for the win. "That is..." she started, looking as terrified as most people looked when Jade pulled her scissors on them, "indeed a problem." For a moment the room was silent as Lami appeared to be lost in her thoughts, but Jade had never been known for her virtue of patience. "You wanna tell me what the fuck you mean?" Lami pursed her lips in annoyance before sighing and standing up. "Come with me."

It was obvious that the room they entered was taking up the main part of the house. It probably used to be two rooms or maybe even three. And lining every wall and on every shelf taking up most of the open area of the room were books: from ancient looking tomes to what she was pretty sure was the Twilight series. "Damn, you don't go out much, do you?" Jade quipped, unwilling to admit that she was impressed. Lami didn't respond, instead furiously running her hands along the spines of the oldest looking books in the room. "It's here, it's got to be here..." she muttered to herself. Jade was just starting to get a better look at a padlocked book when Lami's victory cry scared the crap out of her. "I've got it! It's here!" Jade rolled her eyes at the exuberance. This woman was totally insane and for that to be coming from _Jade_ of all people...

She followed the strange woman clutching an absolutely enormous tome to a small desk tucked away unnoticed in the corner of the room and tried not to fidget too much while Lami gently turned page after page. After page, after page... "Well?" Jade snapped. Lami jumped a little before glaring over her shoulder and running a hand through her hair. "It should be here, but I can't seem to find it," she said with a deep frown. "What exactly should be there?" Jade asked, annoyed at the vague answers she kept getting. Lami looked at her like she was stupid before sighing and seeming to age 50 years in a moment.

"The prophesy. The one where you cause the end of the world."


End file.
